The Long and Winding Road
by DangerouslyUnbalanced
Summary: Hermione is forced to move to another country by her father because he thinks Harry endangers her. Secretly they meet. Is their love strong enough to survive a distance and another challenge mixed in? Yeah I know cruddy summary but the story is better.
1. Saying goodbye is never an easy thing

**Author's Notes: **This was supposed to be posted earlier but my computer crashed and I was only able to recover bits and pieces. Um…this will be another one of my side stories like Fool Proof Torture. By the way I have three pages of the second chapter of that. Anyway I got the title from an episode of Instant Star, and Instant Star got the name from the song The Long and Winding Road by the Beetles.

So enjoy I guess!

Jenn

**Chapter one: **Saying goodbye is never an easy thing

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table of her parent's home, where she currently lived. Her parents were sitting across from her. They looked at her worriedly, though Mister Granger had anger mixed in his worried expression.

"What about the life I have here?" Hermione shouted angrily, tears building up in her eyes.

"You'll have to leave it behind," he told her firmly.

"What about Harry!" she shouted the tears now spilling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Mister Granger sighed heavily, "He's just a teenage boy, and you will have to leave him behind along with your friends."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "I love him! I can't just leave him behind like an old doll or something." She shouted more tears streaming down her face. Desperately she looked at her mother, "Mum." Her mother just turned her head. _You'd think she would be the one to understand._

"Hermione," her father began, "He put you in danger. You were nearly killed in the past year because of him. And we are just now finding out about all the other times he put you in danger." Hermione began to speak but he put his hand up to silence her, but Hermione ignored it.

"Harry didn't put me in danger, I put myself in danger. He tried to keep me out of it, but I wouldn't listen," she explained. Seeing that the expression on her father's face stayed the same she stood up and start shouting, "He's had a mad man out for his blood--he was trying to kill Harry since he was ONE!--and he's still living. Living, and trying to protect his loved ones." Hermione looked away for a moment. Looking back at her parents she said, "He loves me dad, don't take me away from him. He's already lost enough," she told him quietly.

A tear dropped from her mother's eye and her father said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we're going and that's final."

"But dad--" Hermione attempted, but her father just cut her off by shaking his head.

Before standing up Mister Granger added, "We leave in two weeks." He and her mother stood up and began leaving the room. Missus Granger glanced back at Hermione; she had her face buried in her hands sobbing softly. Without another word she followed her husband out of the room.

Harry stood on the door step of the Granger's home waiting for someone to answer the door. Not too long after ringing the doorbell Missus Granger opened the door, almost frowning when she saw it was Harry. Instead of frowning she put on a fake smile even though it was a sad smile. Sure she wanted Hermione out of danger, she was her only daughter. But she didn't want to take her away from her friends along with her boyfriend, who adored her. It wasn't up to her, though.

"Hello, Misses Granger," Harry greeted a smile upon his face. "How are you?" he asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

A bit hesitant she answered, "I'm good. Hermione is up in her room." Then she left the room. _I wonder what is going on. _Shrugging he headed towards Hermione's bedroom, not noticing the folded stacks of boxes lying around. He knocked on Hermione's door when he reached her bedroom.

"Come in," he heard her call. When he walked in he found Hermione sitting on her bed, with boxes all around her, and some of her books and other belongings missing. Harry looked around the room then at Hermione, confused. "Sit down," she told him softly, not making eye contact.

Doing as he was told he made his way to her bed stepping over or around boxes, and sat down next to Hermione."Hermione what's going on?" he asked. Harry put a hand on her back trying to comfort her, "Are you going somewhere?" Hermione looked up at him tears built up in her eyes.

"Harry, my family and I are moving," she told him her tears dripping from her eyes. She stared at him anxiously awaiting his reaction.

He sat there silently for a moment before asking, "Like a different part of the U.K.?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "We're moving to New Haven, Connecticut. It's in the U.S." Harry's eyes widened, knowing where that place was. There was an American University, Yale, there. He knew, because Dudley had applied there for an athletic scholarship.

After a while Harry asked, "Why?"

"They said because of you," Hermione began. "Apparently you have put me into much danger through the years," Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted him. "I know you didn't. And I told them that, but they wouldn't listen." Tears began to drop from her eyes."I'm sorry, I really don't want this. I want to stay here with you and the others." Harry pulled her into his embrace. "But mostly you. I love you."

"Shh. I know," Harry closed his eyes trying to fight the tears away. Unable to stop the tears from falling they began to drop from his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. They sat there for awhile just holding each other. After a good fifteen minutes Harry pulled back and saw Hermione looking back at him confused. "Let's go for a ride," he suggested.

"Harry I have to pack," she told him. Harry looked around the room for a moment seeing her belongings waiting to get packed. "We're leaving in a week and a half."

Harry looked at her surprised, "That soon?" Hermione nodded. "But that means we only have a week and a half together," Harry looked away sadly. After a while he said, "I'll tell you what, go for a ride with me now and later I'll help you pack."

Hermione thought about it and said, "Let's go." Harry helped Hermione off the bed, she grabbed her purse and led Harry downstairs by his hand. They went into the kitchen where they found Mister and Missus Granger. "Mum, Dad, do you mind if I got out with Harry for a while today?" Hermione asked, still holding Harry's hand.

"You should--" Mister Granger began but was interrupted by his wife kicking him from under the table. He glared at her for a moment, then turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Home by eleven."

_Eleven in the morning, or at night? _Hermione wondered automatically, but thought better not to ask. She gave a brief smile and nodded, squeezing Harry's hand. He squeezed back. He must've caught on, too. They both turned and went towards the door. Opening it, Hermione looked back shortly, seeing her father glare at her mother. Sighing, she went through first and let Harry shut the door behind them.

He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed, burying his face into her neck. "I can't believe it," he murmured, closing his eyes.

She placed her hands atop his. "We'll talk in the car, Harry," she told him, turning her head and kissing his thick, jet-black hair.

He nodded into her shoulder. Untangling himself, he took out the keys from his jeans (which happened to be the same pair Hermione bought him from a store that sold very stylish clothes--but were a bit expensive for his tastes) and unlocked the car, pressing the button. As Hermione got into the passenger's side, he looked at her home for a few moments. This was where she grew up, and now it was going to be home to some new family, while she went to New Haven, Connecticut, USA. Frowning slightly, he went to the driver's side and sat.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, placing his hand on top of hers.

Hermione leaned over and hugged him, trying to get as close to him as possible. "It's not your fault," she whispered, tears already starting to form. He squeezed her tightly, molding her against him from her breasts up. She tried to get closer, but found that the stick shift was getting in her way. After a few more moments of holding on to each other, she moved away, wiping her tears away. "Let's go somewhere," she said.

He nodded, starting the car. As they left Hermione's driveway, Hermione stared at her home. Inside, her father was probably ready to yell at her mum for letting her spend the day (possibly night) with Harry. In a few minutes, they were headed towards a store. It didn't have many cars in the lot, so Harry decided to pull up by the corner, where there were trees shading it. Turning the engine off, he almost wondered if anyone was even able to see them. His black car nearly blended in with the shadows. Shaking his head, he got out of the car and went to the back seat, waiting expectantly for Hermione to join him. Less than ten seconds later, she was in the backseat, and tackled Harry until his cheek was pressed against the cold window.

She hugged him, arms around his neck almost vice like. She started sobbing, straddling him after a few moments. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back. He knew that she needed to let this out, so he simply held her. After a few minutes, her sobs finally started to die down. Harry gave her neck a soft kiss, letting her lean back until she was resting against the back of the driver's seat.

Harry placed his arms on her hips. "So what are we going to do now?" he wiped her face and grabbed a few tissues from her purse, wiping Harry's neck, which was wet with her tears. He smiled thankfully, leaning forward to give her a brief kiss on the lips. Leaning back, he squeezed her hips again, silently requesting her to continue. "I don't understand how this could happen."

"Harry you know I don't want to go, but I have to go," Hermione told him, sniffling once then wiping her nose with the tissue in her hand.

Harry leaned forward, "That's what I don't understand, why do _you _have to go?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not of age Harry."

"You're of age…in the wizarding world," Harry reminded her. "You are legally able to do what you want now."

She put a hand on his arm and began to stroke it, "That's not enough for my parents. Mostly my dad. And I'm not legally of age in the muggle world until I'm eighteen," Hermione explained.

He sighed, "I know."

They sat silently for a while. "We can call and write to each other everyday," Hermione suggested. "I know it's not much compared to seeing me everyday, but it's better than nothing at all."

"I guess, but I want you here. Who knows, you could fall for some other guy there," Harry pointed out sadly.

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek, "You know I won't. I love you and always will," she told him. Harry reached up and took her hand in his.

"You know we could visit each other every once in awhile. Secretly of course," she suggested once again. Harry's mood lightened up a bit.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked stroking her hand with his thumb.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't." Harry looked away sadly. Why did she have to go?

Voldemort is gone. Of course there are still some Death Eaters loose, but he wasn't going to let them harm her or anyone else. _This is all my fault._

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered and Hermione just looked at him confused. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted, "It's my fault you have to leave. If I would have protected you more Voldemort wouldn't have--"

"Harry it's not your fault. It was me who begged you to come along. I told you from the beginning that I would follow you anywhere," Hermione told him. "Sure we came out with both physical and emotional scars, some deeper than others. But in the end it was all worth it," she sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "You're alive, and if I had to get a couple of scars to keep you here then it's so worth it."

A tear slipped from Harry's eye and Hermione wiped it away. Harry smiled softly and pulled her into his embrace. When they pulled apart Harry gave Hermione a soft kiss, which turned into a heated one. It wasn't until Hermione started to lay on the seat that Harry began to tug on Hermione's shirt.

It was dark when they woke up, they had fallen asleep afterwards. Hermione sat up and looked at the clock above the radio. It was a half past midnight. Hermione began to put her clothes back on. "Hermione what are you doing?" Harry grumbled sleepily.

"I have to get home," Hermione said as slipped her shirt on.

Harry sat up, "Why it's only about eight?" Hermione tossed his shirt to him as she dug through the clothes on the floor of the car, looking for her underwear.

"Harry it's past midnight, I was supposed to be home at eleven," Hermione informed him as she slipped her underwear on and began digging for her pants.

Harry peaked at the clock; she was right. "You know he never said which eleven. He could of meant eleven in the morning," Harry told her. Hermione glared at Harry. "Hey I was just saying," he said his hands up. She turned back to finding her pants. Once she found them she slipped them on and threw Harry's boxer to Harry. Harry took the boxers under the blanket and slipped them on, then bundled the blanket up and tossed it on the floor of the car.

He slipped his shirt and pants on, and then climbed into the front seat. When Hermione climbed into the passenger seat Harry began to drive off. They rode in silence, Hermione sat straightened up her clothes, making sure they looked decent. She pulled her mirror out of her bag and turned on the light on the ceiling of the car. She flipped her hair around trying to make it look decent as well.

Harry stole glances of her as she did this. Smiling he said, "Hermione you look fine."

"Are you kidding? I look like I just got shagged," Hermione told him, running her fingers through her hair.

Harry chuckled, "Well that's because you were just shagged." He reminded her causing her to shoot him glare that turned into a smile, then she turned back to fixing her hair. "Are you ashamed or something?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, it's just I'd rather my mom and dad not know. Though I think they are suspicious," she told him turning the light above off and leaning back in the seat.

They soon pulled up to her house. Hermione turned to Harry to give him a good night kiss but Harry was getting out of the car. Hermione got out and asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry grinned, "I thought I would walk you to your door." Hermione smiled and met up with him at the sidewalk. He put an arm around her waist and they began heading up the walkway to the front door. After reaching the front door Harry leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Mister Granger.

"Both of you get in here, now!" He ordered angrily. _Uh oh, _they both thought. Both did as they were told and went inside the house. "Where have you been?" He asked angrily. Misses Granger sat on one of the small couches while Harry and Hermione sat on the other one. Mister Granger stood in front of them, looking awfully intimidating.

"Sir--" Harry began.

Mister Granger pointed a finger at him, "I don't want to hear it from you. This is exactly why we are moving. To get away from you," Mister Granger said harshly. "You put her in danger, she was tortured because of you."

"Christopher," Misses Granger scolded.

Harry stood up and got face to face with Mister Granger, "Don't you think I know that? She almost died because of me. I've apologized so many times and yet I still feel bad about it. I told her not to come, I begged her not to but she did. And in the end she saved me," Harry told him angrily. Hermione sat on the couch watching. "I love her, and would never let anyone harm her. It was out of my control," Harry finished.

Mister Granger began to step forward forcing Harry to move back. Hermione stood up from the couch and got in between her father and Harry, "Dad stop." Harry gently grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Hermione--" Harry began trying to move her out of the way.

"No Harry, he has no right to say this to you." Hermione told Harry pulling her arm from Harry's grip and staring at her father.

"Hermione," her father said. "He used you, sweetheart. Look what he has done: you were tortured because of him. He used you so you could get him to Vold-whatever. He only asked you to stay because he knew you wouldn't listen." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but he interrupted her, "You know he used you because you are so smart. Smart enough to get him where he wanted to be. And you still keep taking his side."

Hermione's nerves were flaring, and Harry was seriously considering holding her back, because the next thing he saw was his girlfriend slapping her father across the face. Hermione turned and stomped away angrily. Mister Granger stood there, his hand on his cheek. "Hermione," Harry said, starting to follow Hermione out the front door.

"Hermione," he called again catching up with her.

When he caught up with her Harry took her into his arms. He held her while she sobbed until he asked, "Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?" He felt Hermione nod. "Okay let's go," Harry said.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "I have to get some clothes."

Harry shook his head, "You left some clothes last time you stayed over, and you can just wear some of mine to sleep in." Hermione smiled slightly and began to walk to Harry's car.

Harry stepped out of his car, intent on finding Hermione. He found her hugging Misses Weasley goodbye. Around

them was the rest of the Weasleys, Luna, and Neville. "Now dearie you will write," Misses Weasley said as they pulled away.

Hermione smiled, "Of course." Hermione walked up to Ron to say goodbye.

"I guess this is it," Ron said, unsure of what else to say.

"I'll be back, I promise." Hermione assured him. "Before you know it I'll be back," she assured him once again smiling softly.

Harry walked up to them, the three of them just stood there silently. "Everything we did, and this is what happens," Ron sighed. Hermione looked down at her feet.

"It's no body's fault," she told them. "Except my dad's," she muttered to herself.

Ron gave Hermione a hug, "I'll leave you two alone to say goodbye." Ron walked over to Neville and began to talk to him.

They stood not talking to each other for a minute, "So this is it." Hermione said awkwardly not looking at Harry's eyes.

"This isn't happening. This is a test to see how strong our love really is, right? Your parents are just testing us," Harry said. Hermione stared at him in disbelief tears building in her eyes.

"No Harry it's not a test this is real," Hermione whispered taking one of his hands into hers.

"No it's not Hermione, you can't go. Not after all we have done, they can't do this. They can't take you away from me," Harry whispered the last part. Hermione's tears threatened to fall. "Hermione you're not really moving."

The tears began to fall, "Yes I am Harry. Don't make this harder than it already is, please? This is hard enough as it is," Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye. "This is real."

"No it's not," Harry said again tears building in his eyes as well.

"Hermione come on, we'll miss our flight." Mister Granger called getting inside the taxi the U-Haul behind it.

Hermione looked back at him for a moment, then back at Harry. "We have to say goodbye," she told him wiping another tear away. "Harry," she called but he just stood there motionless. "Come on Harry don't do this," Harry stayed there motionless still. "Fine," Hermione kissed him softly on the lips and gave him a hug. "I love you," she whispered before turning away and getting in the taxi. When she got into the taxi she kept her eyes on Harry waiting for him to do something.

Nothing happened. He just stood there watching the car drive away. Ron walked up by his side, "She'll turn around any second right Ron?" Harry asked helplessly.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah. Just wait she'll turn around and come back."

They stood there for two hours and Hermione had never come back. Tears dripped from Harry eyes. "I don't think she's coming back, mate,"

Ron told him.

"She will, you'll see." Harry assured him still staring at the road Hermione had left on. "Just watch."

"Listen mate, I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go home. I'll see you later," Ron walked behind the house to apparate while Harry just stood there… waiting.

_She'll be back, right?_

**Author's notes: **Wow depressing right? This took me forever to write too. Dunno why though. Snow day tomorrow! Whoo! I dunno when I'll update next probably in a couple weeks. Depends if I work on GH or not. And I started HTM for mine and Swishy's joined account I dunno when that will be finished either. On top of all that I have a one shot idea too, does it ever end? Oh well I hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think!

Jenn


	2. Occult Alley

**Author's Notes: **Chapter one didn't go as well I wanted it to, but it's okay. I'm not going to have a "hissyfit" as 2l82Apologize says. Sigh Haha anyway Gryffindor High might not be updated for a couple more weeks I have MAP testing in a couple of weeks so my teachers are making us do a shit load of work to prepare for it. Oh well they have to grade all of it. 

I'm working on a new oneshot but I'm stuck already. I know where it's going, I just dunno how to get there. In other words I have it all planned in my head but I dunno how to put it in words. Yeah not fun. But I won't have a hissyfit over it. Haha. Just so you know, I had to switch computers again and the one I switched to didn't have Microsoft Word, so we had to order the software. So that explains why i haven't updated in forever. I dunno when I'll update again, I have so much stuff I have to do. But Spring Break is this week for me so we'll see if I can get GH started. 

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jenn

**Chapter two: **Occult Alley

Hermione stared down at her plate scooting her food around, not feeling hungry. She listened as her parents talked about her future. Though this future they talked about didn't have Harry in it, Hermione listened for amusement. "What about Yale?" Her father asked her mother. 

_Yale? _Hermione thought. Her mother nodded, swallowing then saying, "Yes she would do good there. It's a great school from what I hear."

Mister Granger nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is. One of my old co-workers went there." The family continued to eat. After time passed Mister Granger said, "Where are we going to get her school records though, SAT scores…etc?"

Misses Granger sat there thoughtfully then turned to Hermione watching her with questioning eyes. "Hermione," Hermione looked up. "Do you know of anyway to get SAT scores?"

"Who said I'm going to college?" Hermione asked. _Though I know how I can get them…._

Her father sighed and said, "You're going to college, so you can do something with your life."

Hermione shook her head, "How am I not doing something with my life? I had everything planned out ,but then you had to drag me all the way here away from everything!" Not finishing her dinner, she stood up and walked out the front door angrily slamming the door shut. As she walked down the walkway she zipped up the jacket she was wearing then stuffed her hands in her pockets. "They have no right," she muttered, glaring at the sidewalk. "Next thing they'll say is I can't be a witch," she continued.

Sighing, she felt the familiar sting of tears forming. _Harry wouldn't ever try to hurt me, _she thought. _I don't understand what they see wrong in him; I went on my own will, I risked my life for Harry. _She took one hand out of her pocket, wiping the tear away. _Bloody parents, won't even let me live in peace with my boyfriend... _

She continued for a while, just thinking. She thought about their happy moments , their spats (though there weren't many), their romantic moments, _everything _about their relationship. They promised they were going to keep in touch and meet secretly, and she hoped their first meeting would be soon. She needed him. 

Finding a park near by, she walked over and sat on a bench, thinking about her first kiss with Harry, the day they started going out. She blushed, remembering how heated it got even though the two had no idea what they were doing. _It was the heat of the moment, _she remembered telling him, feeling herself blush.

_It was Harry's sixteenth birthday, and so far it was very festive. He'd gotten loads of presents and letters, but he said he didn't care about those. He said it was that "people actually cared" about him enough to throw a party was enough. After the party was finished, however, everyone turned to their room for a good night's rest. _

As Hermione sat on her bed, late at night, she wondered if Harry was still awake. Looking at the time, nearly two, she sighed, getting up. Going over to his room, she knocked softly. She heard snoring and knew it was Ron, but she didn't hear Harry. She opened the door a bit, looking inside. Crunching her nose, she thought it was very messy. Shaking her head, she made her way towards Harry's bed. His eyes were open, staring at Hermione.

"What're you doing here?" he asked softly, not angry.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," she whispered.

"I am," he told her, sitting up. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "That okay." He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "No, I'm not."

She pulled him into a hug, letting him bury his face into her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Harry, I'm here," she reminded him, pulling him so his face was equal to hers. "Whenever you need to talk, about anything whatsoever, I'm here."

He nodded, a smile on his face. "Thanks. I know I can always count on you."

She nodded and they both leaned in to kiss each other's cheeks. Unfortunately, they bumped into each other and kissed each others lips. Hermione's eyes widened while Harry's mind went blank. She started pulling back, but he wrapped one arm around her neck, keeping her against him, and the other went around her waist, keeping their bodies close. Their lips started moving against each others and Hermione gave up, kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes of heated snogging, they finally pulled apart. Hermione licked her lips, her face clearly asking Harry what happened.

"I think I fancy you," he murmured, giving the corner of her lips a soft kiss.

She smiled, letting him kiss her face in random spots. "I think I fancy you, too," she told him, kissing him again.

"So are we, err--"

"Yes," she interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled against her lips, pulling her down until she was lying on top of him.

"Good," he said, and that was the last thing they said for a while.

Smiling faintly at the memory, she registered seeing people her age walking around, looking oddly at her. She snorted, rolling her eyes. _They probably know my story by just looking at me, _she thought, chuckling. Standing up, she continued her walking, still wondering why her parents were intentionally ruining her life. Another memory came to mind as she walked down the trail. 

_It was a couple months after Harry and Hermione had start dating. Harry and Hermione were sitting downstairs at Grimmuald together. "Harry is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, Harry had been oddly quiet and lost in his thoughts the whole night. _

"_Yeah…well no," Harry said. Nothing was wrong but he was struggling with something. _

"_Harry what is it? You know you can tell me," Hermione said placing a hand on his cheek face to face with him. Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. "Tell me," she whispered sliding her hand down his arm to his hand. _

_Harry remained silent for a moment before mumbling, "I love you."_

"_What?" Hermione asked not knowing what he had said. _

_Harry looked up in her eyes figuring that if he was going to tell her this he might want to tell her properly. "I love you," he repeated this time so she could fully understand and hear him. Hermione looked at him shocked, Harry panicked, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything you obviously don't feel the same. Just forget I said something."_

_Hermione placed a finger on his lips, "No no. It's just that I was shocked is all." Harry breathed in relief. Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the lips, when she pulled back she whispered, "I love you too."_

A smile played at Hermione's lips as she walked. Tears were sparkling in her eyes as she walked. She couldn't help it, she missed him so much. She had written to him everyday and he wrote back but she wanted to be with him. She missed the times they had together. Even the bad times. She found herself thinking of when Voldemort captured her to attract Harry there. 

And how Harry came and saved her. Then went on with the fight with Voldemort, it took them a little over a year to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. _It was only a couple of months ago, _Hermione thought. 

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeves again. She continued to walk down the trail, walking past many groups of people. When she walked by couples she couldn't help but cry. That's what she used to have, until her parents tore her away from it. Why did they do it right when her and Harry were happy? They had been through so much together. 

While walking Hermione's phone rang, _probably mum. _She was right. Hermione just pushed the button on the side, hanging up on her mother. _Maybe I'll call Harry, _Hermione thought flipping the phone open. It took a while for him to pick up, "Hello." He answered in a sleepy tone, then she heard him yawn.

"Harry," Hermione said as she sat on a nearby bench. "Oh Harry did I wake you up? I'm sorry," Hermione said as she heard him yawn again. 

"No," Harry told her. "Don't apologize, I don't mind being woken by you." Harry ran a hand through his hair. He heard her sniffle, 

"Are you crying?"

Hermione wiped another tear from her face, "Yeah." She told him. "My parents are trying to get me to go to muggle university."

"I'm sorry, why would they do that?" Harry asked in a sleepy tone.

"To them I'm not doing anything with my life." Hermione explained. "Do you know how to get to the American Ministry of Magic? If 

I'm going to go to university I'll need SATs and other test scores."

"You're going?" Harry asked surprised, not really expecting her to answer. "I guess it's best to keep your parents happy. Listen I'll go to the Ministry later and get the information then call you."

Hermione sighed, "Al right, I'll let you get some sleep. I love you.," she told him.

"Yeah I love you too," Harry said hanging up the phone. Hermione closed her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket in her jeans. 

--------------------

After they got the information they needed to get to Occult Alley from Harry, the Grangers decided to go on Saturday. Harry figured he would meet up with Hermione there, surprise her. He missed her so much. On Friday he went and got a portkey after talking to Hermione to figure out when she was going. The portkey was set at ten Saturday morning. 

Harry hurried around his room making sure he had everything he needed, he shrunk a bag full of clothes so he could stay in America for a couple nights. He walked downstairs to where the portkey was. It was an old blue baseball cap, Harry looked around then grabbed his phone and wallet. After stuffing them in his pocket he picked up the portkey. He glanced at his watch, _one more minute. _

The minute passed, Harry was tugged and was being spun around. Then he was thrown onto the ground. _I still can't get the hang of that, _he thought. He stood up and dusted himself off, "I guess this is the American Ministry." Harry muttered looking around. He landed in next to a large desk, he saw people rushing around. _It's like the Ministry back in Britain, _he thought watching everyone rushing around completely oblivious to his presence.

Harry stood there for a moment before walking up to the large desk. He stood there silently as the person at the desk continued writing on paper. Eventually she noticed him standing there and looked up, "Can I help you?"

It took a while before Harry said, "Uh yeah. I'm here to find out how to get muggle test for college."

"I see," she opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it had a map on it.. "Yes the Muggle Relations Department should be able to help you, it is on the third floor. Will you need someone to take you there?" The secretary asked handing him the map.

"No I just need the information for a friend. Thanks," Harry told her folding the map up then stuffing it in his pocket. Harry found his way out of the Ministry and walked out onto the streets of Occult Alley. They weren't as busy as the ones back home. Harry began roaming the streets looking in the shop windows curiously. 

As he walked past a book store he remembered he had to call Hermione and give her the information. He pulled out his phone, _maybe I can call her from here. _He dialled her number and waited for her to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey," Harry greeted a small smile on his face. "What are you up to?" He asked.

Hermione sighed, "Getting ready to go to the Ministry. Which reminds me, did you get that information?" She asked.

"Yeah, go to the Muggle Relations Department," Harry answered looking in a shop window. 

"Harry, where are you exactly?" Hermione asked when she heard what sounded like a crowd of people in the back round. "Are those voices?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry entered the book store he was near and said, "Yeah those were voices. I'm…I'm in Diagon Alley picking up some stuff and I just came back from the Ministry." Harry lied. 

"Oh," she breathed out. 

Harry looked over when he heard whispers behind him. A group of girls were there pointing at him and whispering. "Yeah I think that's him." They went wide-eyed when they saw his scar, "It is Harry Potter." Then he turned back around as he heard them giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes, _not even in America. _"Listen love I have to go. I'll call you later." 

"Al right, I love you." Hermione told him playing with a loose thread on her shirt. 

"Yeah you too, bye." Harry stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the book store, the fan girls following behind. Harry began walking down the street, _don't spread the word. _

As he heard chattering voices start and get louder, he walked faster. "Look everyone it's Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived." The voices got louder and the people began following him. Harry walked as fast as he could until eventually he broke into a run. He ran away as fast as he could looking for a place he could hide. Somewhere they couldn't get to or find him. Either way would be fine, he just wanted to get away from them. Harry sunk down on the wall and sat.

He glanced at his watch, Hermione would be in Occult Alley in a half hour. He sighed, "What now?"

A half hour later Hermione and her mum and dad walked the streets of Occult Alley. Hermione looked all around comparing everything to Diagon Alley. Seeing everything made her miss Britain and Harry. Especially Harry. "Oh Hermione look a book store we can go there after we visit the ministry," Misses Granger said in attempt to cheer Hermione up. 

"I guess," Hermione told her, her arms crossed. 

"Where exactly is the Ministry?" Her father asked looking over at his daughter. 

Wordlessly Hermione turned into a pub and asked the person at the counter, "Do you mind if we use your fireplace to floo to the Ministry?" Hermione asked kindly.

The person nodded. Hermione began walking over to the fireplace, her parents following behind. Hermione looked at the two of them when they reached the fireplace on the back wall, "You grab a handfu--"

"We know," Mister Granger said grabbing a handful of floo powder out of the bucket next to the fireplace. Hermione's mother didn't say much the way there and she still remained silent.

"I should probably go first, I'll meet you there," Hermione told then grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic," she said clearly. Within seconds she was in what she thought was the Ministry. People were rushing around everywhere, _this must be the Ministry. _Hermione took a few steps away from the fireplace waiting for her parents to come through. Her mother came first and about two minutes after her, Mister Granger came through. 

The three of them headed towards the large desk in the room. "Hi, could you direct me to the Muggle Relations Department?" Hermione asked smiling. 

The person sitting at the desk looked up at them, "Yes." She pulled what looked like a map. "Here's a map, the Muggle Relations Department is on the third floor. Would you like someone to direct you?" The lady asked looking up at them smiling. 

"No thanks, we should be able to find it. Thanks," Hermione said looking at the map. They found the lift and waited until it reached the third floor. All three of them stepped onto the floor and walked up to the person at the desk. "Hi, I'm here to get some muggle test scores." 

The lady at the desk stood up and said, "Follow me." The three Grangers followed the secretary. She led them down the hallway to an office and asked the man sitting at the smaller desk, "I have someone to here to see you Mister Andrews," she said. He told her to send them in. The Grangers walked in and took a seat.

There were only two chairs, "Oh let me take care of that for you," Mister Andrews said to Hermione as he transformed a pencil into a chair and Hermione took a seat. 

Hermione told him thanks. "Hermione Granger right?" He asked. _How does he know who I am..._

She nodded, "But how do you--" Hermione began but was interrupted.

"You worked along with Harry Potter. You and that red head, it was in all the papers," he told her smiling. "I have to say thank you for all you have done. Even though Voldemort was in Britain, he was still a threat to us," Mister Andrews explained before Hermione could ask. 

Hermione blushed a little, "You're welcome." 

"Well one thing I'm wondering is why a bright witch like yourself is going to muggle university?" Mister Andrews asked Hermione. Hermione just sat there silent. He coughed and said, "Well you didn't come here be asked a million questions." Papers appeared in front of him after he mumbled something. Hermione peeked at them for a moment, they were her test scores from Hogwarts. "Hm very good scores here. Even though you didn't finish your seventh year. Well no one finished this year, now did they?" 

It was true no one did finish due to the fact that Hogwarts was shut down so it could be repaired. Howarts was greatly damaged during the final battle with Voldemort and his followers. He set the papers down and said, "Since you are muggle born I'm sure you went to regular school as a child?" Hermione nodded. "Well as soon as we have that name and the college you wish to attend we can give you the papers you will need to go to school there." 

"Hillsboro Schools," Mister Granger answered for Hermione. "And Yale for the college." Avoiding an argument, Hermione sat silently.

Mister Andrews quickly wrote it down. He stood up with the file in his hand and said, "I will be back soon with copies of her scores and her application the original ones will appear in Yale's records." Then he left. Leaving the Grangers sitting in his office silent.

After Mister Andrews had come back with the papers Hermione would need to go to Yale, the Grangers left the Ministry. When they got to the exit way for Occult Alley Hermione said, "I'm going to walk around for a bit, do you mind if I come home later?" She asked, her parents said yes and gave her a time to be home by. Hermione began to walk around after they had left. 

"Did you hear someone spotted Harry Potter here. Imagine that the boy-who-lived here in Occult," a witch behind Hermione said to another witch standing next to the other witch. _Harry is in Britain, _Hermione thought rolling her eyes. Usually Hermione would correct them but then they would notice who she is. 

"Really where?" The other witch asked. 

The witch pointed at the book store, "Over there but then he ran when everyone started to chase him." 

"Can you believe it?" The witch with the black hair asked the other one. "What would bring Harry Potter here though?" She asked the witch next to her. 

She leaned into whisper, "Word is the frizzy haired girl who worked beside him moved after the war. There are also rumors that Harry Potter might have been dating her." _How did word get all the way to America? _

Getting annoyed and a little sad, Hermione walked over to a shop and pretended to take interest in what was in the display case. After looking for a while she decided to keep walking on, maybe she would find something that did interest her. She walked by another book store and looked at a book in the display case. _The Great Adventures of Harry Potter, hah. _Hermione curiously went inside and picked up the book. 

She began reading it, _not one fact is right in here. Well Harry and I are really together. _She sighed and left the book store. As she walked down the street her eyes began to get watery. She wiped her eye. It might have been the slightest thing about Harry but it made her think about him. Which made her sad. 

Trying and failing to get him off of her mind, Hermione pulled her phone out. _Maybe I'll call him, _she dialled the number. And as she was walking she heard a ring. Not only the ring that came from her phone but another. _Where is that coming from, _she began walking around trying to find the ring. When she walked past an alley she was pulled into it. 

"Let go of me," she shouted as kicking and trying to reach for her wand in her back pocket. "Let go!" 

Harry covered her mouth so they wouldn't be found and whispered in her ear, "It's me."

_Harry? _She thought.

Harry spun her around so she could face him, and took his hand off of her mouth. "Hey," he said before Hermione pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

When she pulled away she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Hermione asked still holding his hands in hers, smiling.

Harry grinned, "I wanted to surprise you." 

"Well it was a great surprise," Hermione told him a grin on her face too. She just held onto him a moment before letting go and saying, "Come on let's get out of this dirty alley," she said grabbing his hand leading him out of it.

"Wait," Harry said, Hermione turned around to look at him confused. "I want to get out of this alley and all but I was hiding in here. Some group of girls recognized me and told everyone."

_So they weren't lying._"Hm..," Hermione hummed in thought. "How about we apparate into some muggle town?" She asked. Harry nodded grabbing a hold of her. "Ready?" She asked, again Harry wordlessly nodded.

They apparated to a small town near Hermione's house. They were in an alley next to a restaurant. "Want to get some lunch, my treat?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded grabbing a hold of his hand and walking with him inside the restaurant. 

After they ate a late lunch, they began walking around hand in hand. "Where are you staying?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Some place called Holiday Inn or something. I called and got a room for a couple days." Harry answered running a hand through his hair.

They walked silently for awhile before Hermione asked, "How is everyone doing?" Hermione didn't expect them to act any differently with her gone. Maybe Ron, but she doubted he missed her. 

"Everyone is fine. Nothing new really." Harry answered. "Ginny seems to think you and I broke up," he informed her waiting for Hermione to freak out or something. He awaited for her to shout or something but she didn't.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny is a dumbass," she muttered. 

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing," she lied. "Just because I'm in a different country doesn't mean we broke up. Moving to a different country obviously didn't stop us from being together like my parents thought it would," Hermione said annoyed.

"Yeah it didn't stop Ginny from flirting with me either," Harry told her, once again waiting for Hermione to yell or something. 

Instead of being annoyed with Ginny Hermione was furious with her, "She started flirting with you. I leave and she decides that you are hers?" Hermione asked angrily not really expecting him to answer. "Little slut," she mumbled. They kept walking for a moment before Hermione stopped, "You didn't k--"

"Nothing happened," Harry answered already knowing what she was going to ask. "She tried but I never gave in." Harry stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "You should know that I wouldn't choose Ginny over you," he told her.

She smiled gving him a soft kiss, "I know."

They continued their walk. When they reached the park Hermione asked, "How's Ron?"

"Ron found a place to live, he's moving in two weeks." They sat down on a bench near by, Harry put his arm around Hermione. 

They just sat silently for awhile, enjoying the time together. "We should go to your hotel so you can drop your stuff off there." Hermione suggested, "I bet your tired, it's late in Britian." 

Harry began to grin, "And I bet those aren't the only reasons you want to go to my hotel."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Really? Like you have any arguments against it." Hermione stood up, tugging on Harry's arm so he would stand up. "So the hotel?" Hermione asked grinnning. Harry wordlessly nodded.

**Author's Notes: **Wow I haven't updated in like months or something. I'm sorry. Bleh this chapter was horrible. I bet all of you are like, "Bleh it took her months to write this shit? Wtf?" Yeah I know. I suck at writing. So I do plan on starting GH, yes I meant starting. I started it twice but it didn't work out. 

Anyway I hope you don't flame me too bad. Oh I know some of you might be confused about the end but it will all be cleared up next chapter. Seven months from now...

Haha, NEVER LET THE DRUMMER SING!

Jenn

P.S. Check out the new RR on the joined account. 


End file.
